Sebastian and Ciel eat dinner
by Cielois.Trancyhive
Summary: Ciel has a lot of work to do, but needs to eat dinner. At the table, dinner is just spent with pleasurable silence, and a couple of smiling men. Will the dirty references between them end in something much more fun than paperwork? Rated M for sexual references and lemon. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

_**"Ciel has a lot of work to do, but needs to eat dinner. At the table, dinner is just spent with pleasurable silence, and a couple of smiling men. Will the dirty references between them end in something much more fun than paperwork?"**_

_**So I decided to do a quick Valentine story. I don't know if I will continue it, or if it will become a one-shot. 3:51 am, always the best time to write, no? Please excuse any errors, I'm can't sleep but am barely awake. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Ciel sat at his office desk, a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea on his left, a half eaten slice of chocolate cake on his right, and a shit-ton of papers to file and sign. He sighed, bored of all the work, but pulled another paper off the stack anyway. While reading the document, Ciel slowly ate a few bites of the cake. It was moist with a chocolate creme on the inside, between two layers of rich chocolate cake. The outside was coated in a large amount of vanilla buttercream frosting, with little chocolate accents along the bottom and the outer ring on the top. The tea was also sweet, with no milk or cream, just three tablespoons of sugar. It was seven at night, and Ciel hadn't eaten a real meal since breakfast. His stomach growled softly, the cake and tea alone not being enough to rid his appetite. He wanted food, but didn't have the time to eat a full dinner. He sighed once again, and signed a few more papers.

He jumped in his seat when a small knock was heard at the door of his office.

"Come in!" The door opened wide as Sebastian stepped through the frame. His raven-black hair shone softly in the candlelight, and a slight shadow fell across his face. His clothing was immaculate, ironed and without a speck of dust on it. Ciel stared with an empty look on his face, telling the butler, with his eyes, to speak.

"Young master, it is long past dinner time, and if you do not eat a meal now, you will not get the chance to until tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Ciel grumbled. He stood from his chair just as Sebastian left the room. Instead of following, however, he just plopped back down onto his seat and sighed. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep, but he was also ravenously hungry. There was so much to be done, and not enough time in the day. He was just about to reach for his pen again to return to his work when Sebastian came back. The butler walked up to Ciel and stood in front of the desk.

"My lord, I do not want to have to ask again. Come downstairs for dinner." A sly grin crept upon Sebastian's face. "Or would you rather I punish you again?"

Ciel shivered, but not of fear or of cold. He was replaying the memories of the previous night, and the pleasure they had given him.

"I'll be down." Ciel stood with a half-smirk on his face and followed the demon downstairs. He entered the dining hall, waiting a few short seconds until Sebastian appears with the food. Ciel smiles at him, in the best smile this earl can give, and beckons him to eat as well. He knows Sebastian doesn't have to eat, of course, but he knew that the other still enjoyed some of the tastes. When the man sat, and poured himself a small cup of tea, he gently kicked Ciel under the table. With a grin, Ciel kicked back, then both of them began a war against each other, occasionally taking small sips of the tea. They were both almost laughing as they continued their game, each trying to outlast the other. Dinner was forgotten, and it grew late as the two played around.

"Sebastian, you're so immature!" Ciel laughed. He stopped kicking and reached for his fork to continue eating.

Sebastian's smile changed into a seductive grin. "Am I? Should I prove my maturity to you, my lord?" he purred. Ciel's hand stopped the food inches from his mouth.

"You couldn't prove that," Ciel teased as his expression matched the other's. He opened his mouth and began to eat.

"We'll see." In comfortable silence, they ate and enjoyed eachothers company. Dinner ended with a dessert of assorted fruits and chocolate sauce. Ciel's eyes lit up upon seeing the food. The game he was playing with Sebastian ceased as he devoured the one thing he loved most in this world, sugary foods.

"As usual Sebastian, this food is wonderful," Ciel said, or tried to say, through a full mouth of cantaloupe and chocolate. He had barely swallowed before reaching for another fruit. His lips had a thin ring of chocolate around them, and Sebastian grinned. It reminded him of what a small child's face looked like when eating ice cream. He grabbed his napkin and slowly reached over to wipe Ciel's mouth. As the cloth touched him, Ciel looked up at Sebastian, watching his gentle expression as he wiped away the mess. Sebastian looked up and caught his eyes. Both of them just stopped moving, stuck in each other's gaze. Neither said a word, and eventually Sebastian cleared his throat a little and pulled his hand back, feeling a bit self conscious.

"Sorry, I was just cleaning the mess on your face, my lord," Sebastian muttered, pretending to be engrossed on the fruit on his plate. Ciel just felt electricity flowing in his body. He was not used to publicly displayed affection like this from the demon. He was not ashamed by it, but Sebastian obviously was. Ciel spiked a melon on his fork, and after dipping it in the chocolate, held it out to the man next to him. Looking up, Sebastian chuckled at the offer. He leaned forward, and looking into Ciel's deep blue eyes, slowly licked the chocolate off, before wrapping his mouth around the food and pulling it off. The sultry look in his eyes made a small shiver go down Ciel's back.

"It still doesn't make you mature to act like this," Ciel breathed. His breath smelled sweet, and Sebastian wished he could taste it for himself. He smiled at Ciel, who smiled back before returning his gaze to the food.

Suddenly Ciel felt his face lifted by a single cool finger and a warm mouth covered his. He let out a small squeak of surprise and pulled away. Looking with a shocked face at the butler, gaped up at him. The expression made his slightly feminine face irresistibly cute, and Sebastian once again kissed the boy. An opened mouth allowed him to enter, and Ciel felt himself being challenged playfully. His tongue darted between Sebastian's teeth, fighting for dominance. The demon submitted quickly and ran his hand over the earl's cheek before cupping it and pulling Ciel's face closer, crushing his lips with his own. Sebastian now could taste the chocolate and sugars in Ciel's mouth, and it was better than he thought it would be. He smiled inwardly at the thought that once again he might be able to 'punish' Ciel again. Never breaking the kiss, the butler slowly carried his master up the stairs into his bedroom.

* * *

_**Heehee, began it V-Day morning, finished it two days late, and it's still not very long at all. Sorry guys!**_

_**Let me know if you want more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**EEEEK! Thank you to OneHellOfACrazyFangirl, the first to review this story! I would also like to thank her (sorry, it says fangirl, so I'm assuming you are female!) for her compliments on my writing. Those are the kind of people who make everyone want to write! I'll be checking out her stories in a few minutes, maybe you guys could too!**_

* * *

The walk up the stairs seemed to take forever, and Ciel was impatient for what was coming. Even from his position, he carefully squeezed his arm between them to grab at Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian moaned quietly, and his already throbbing erection grew. Ciel continued to rub the demon through his pants until he was roughly deposited onto his king-size bed. Sebastian leaned over him, and Ciel shuddered as Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Young master, you know that it is not wise to tempt a spawn of hell. Nor is it worthy of reward." Ciel let out a small noise of ecstasy as Sebastian's gloved hand ran down his body. The demon pulled away and slowly used his teeth, as per usual in these moments, to take off his gloves. They fell to the floor, and were joined shortly thereafter by a black tail coat.

"Close your eyes, Ciel," Sebastian murmured into the boy's ear.

"Yes, master." When it came to the bedroom, Ciel was no longer in charge. His sexual urges were only fulfilled by being controlled. It was relieving not having to be charge for once in his young life. Something scratchy touched his wrists, and he felt the ropes tighten. A cloth was placed over his face, and he lifted his head off the pillow so that it could be tied. Cool fingers trailed down his neck and he shivered. There was a tug on his shirt, and the crisp air covered his body and the buttons of his shirt were undone.

Sebastian stared hungrily at the young earl's body. He trailed his fingers over the boy's porcelain torso. The skin was warm under his hands, and Ciel groaned at every touch. Straddling the boy, Sebastian lay over him, and kiss his neck where his earlobe connected. Ciel's breath hitched, and he lay whimpering as kisses trailed down to his collar-bone. He moaned, feeling a pressure on his skin drawing the blood to that spot. It pooled there, leaving a small bruise. The kisses proceeded then to travel to his chest, and something moist and warm traced a circle around his left nipple. Ciel arched his back, and Sebastian's mouth closed around the mound. He flicked his tongue across it, until it tightened. He repeated the process on the right one as well, and Ciel moaned in pleasure.

"Shh, I haven't given you permission to make a sound yet," Sebastian cooed. The line of kisses continued down Ciel's body, stopping at the waist of the boy's pants. Sebastian slid himself down Ciel's body to be in a more comfortable position, and removed Ciel's pants in the same way he removed his gloves. Seeing the huge bulge between Ciel's legs drove Sebastian crazy, and he couldn't help but stroke both the earl's and his own member's. Ciel bit his lip until it bled, restraining from groaning and moving his hips. He felt the air swish around him as Sebastian removed his own clothes at demonic-speed. Ciel felt something warm touch his burning erection as Sebastian licked the underside of the shaft. His mouth closed around the head of Ciel's cock, and he sucked the pre-cum that had begun to leak from it. He moved his head back and forth, taking more of Ciel in each time. With his left hand, he stroked Ciel's penis and with his right fondled Ciel's balls.

Ciel couldn't help it. He moaned and involuntarily bucked his hips, not even noticing he did so. He did, however, notice the sting when Sebastian bit on him, hard.

"Hmmn," Ciel squealed, and immediately returned his body to the bed sheets. The air around his cock felt freezing when it left Sebastian's mouth. He felt Sebastian move, and shuddered, his body glowing with desire.

"What did I tell you, boy? Now I have to punish you," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. The ropes were untied, but only so that Sebastian could reposition the young earl on the bed. Now he lay on his back the short way on the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. He felt Sebastian stand near his feet, and something pressed against his entrance. Sebastian wasn't even going to loosen him first! Ciel tried to move away, scared of the pain, but was unable to because Sebastian had a firm grip on his waist.

"Ciel, stop." The way Sebastian growled at him sent shivers through Ciel.

"Ahhhggg!" Ciel cried in pain when Sebastian slammed himself as far as he could into Ciel. Without any mercy, Sebastian pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back again. Each time, Ciel would scream, small tears of pain beginning to leak from his eyes. Even with his prostate being hit with each thrust, the pain counteracted any pleasure he was feeling. And Ciel loved it. The whole being controlled stuff was his biggest turn on, even if it hurt.

Gradually, the pain ebbed away as Ciel stretched from Sebastian's ruthless pounding. Then Ciel began to just feel the pleasure, and tried as hard as he could not to move. Oh, how he wanted to arch his back to meet Sebastian in each thrust, or to reach down and stroke himself. Every now and then, Sebastian would slow, and Ciel felt a small sting left from the original pain. It was worth every second of it though, as it meant that whatever was happening was making his lover happy. He listened to Sebastian grunting in his efforts, and heard his quiet groaning when got close to coming. However, he would always slow just before he did so.

The blindfold was ripped away, and Ciel blinked in the sudden light. Once his eyes adjusted, he lifted his head and watched as Sebastian fucked him. When he looked up at the demon's face, Sebastian gave a slight nod, and now Ciel was allowed to move and make sounds. He screamed in ecstasy, and repeated Sebastian's name over and over as he bucked his hips to meet Sebastian mid-thrust.

"Shit, Ciel," Sebastian groaned, "I'm gonna come. After a few more hard, fast thrusts, Sebastian released inside of Ciel with a loud moan. He pulled himself slowly from Ciel, exiting with a small wet noise, and watched as his seed trickled out of the earl. He and Ciel collapsed together, but Sebastian's fun wasn't done yet. Once again, he kissed and sucked and bit his way down Ciel's body. His mouth wrapped around the head of Ciel's cock and instantly plunged it deep into his throat. Ciel shouted Sebastian's name, and dug his fingers through the butler's hair. It was a short and fast blowjob, but Ciel came hard, filling all of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian loosened his lips from around Ciel's dick and continued stroking, using the boy's own cum as a lubricant. Ciel's breath hitched every now and then, his body extra sensitive to touch after his orgasm.

"You have been good, Ciel. For the rest of the night you are free."

"What if I don't want to be?"

* * *

_**Sorry! It's a day later than I wanted it up, but I guess it's finally here! Yay!**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. If it gets enough faves or follows, it might continue.**_

_**Anyway, bye-bye for now, kitty-catz!**_


End file.
